The Dragon's Gaze
by DarthChain
Summary: With the threat of Mordremoth gone from Tyria, Queen Jennah starts to have nightmares. A new threat will soon make its move. A prelude to my upcoming story "Shards of Divinity." Thank you to Boomie and to Saki for proofreading!


"...Re...urn..." A deep voice echoed through the abyss. A lone woman stood in silence as the voice spoke. The woman was the human queen of Kryta, Jennah. "...Re...Urn..." The voice echoed out again. Jennah looked around curious at where the voice was. She tried to call out to it, her lips moved but her voice never came.

Jennah began to walk into the abyss. She wondered where she was and thought back to her kingdom. It was getting close to her fourteenth year as ruler. It had been a hard couple of years with the recent dragon activity. The world had just seen the defeat of Mordremoth, the dragon of the jungle. Jennah looked around again as she noticed a very faint tint of purple in the abyss now. She looked around again curious at where the color was coming from. This time she was able to see a bright object far off in the distance.

She began to walk closer to it as the voice came back. "...Re….urn..." Jennah approached the glimmering object as she could make it out now. The object looked like a long purple crystal just floating in the air. It blinked out of existence as the purple faded, before it came back just as quick with a blinding brilliance.

Jennah looked at it more as she began to reach out to it as the voice came back a bit louder. "Return..." Jennah looked perplexed as she tried to ask it where to return to. As she mouthed the words the abyss began to shake violently. The crystal grew in brightness as the voice was now screaming. "RETURN!" Jennah turned as she ran from the crystal as it rose higher in the air. She tried to keep her footing as the crystal seemingly gave chase after her. As she ran the abyss shook more as the crystal seemed to keep screaming until Jennah lost her footing.

Jennah shot up covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily as she quickly looked around. She was back in her bed inside the castle of Divinity's Reach. She turned her head and looked out the window as the sky was dark and full of stars. Jennah heard the door to her room begin to open as she snapped her head looking towards it. Two guards walked in both members of the Shining Blade ordered to keep the ruler of Kryta safe. Both stepped in the room weapons drawn as they looked around the room. One looked to Jennah. "Are you alright Queen Jennah? We heard a scream from the other side of the door."

Jennah looked to them and shook her head a little gathering herself. Shakily she replied. "Y-yes I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. Thank you for your worry." The guards looked around the room seeing nothing wrong as they both bowed and left the room closing the door behind them. Jennah stayed sitting up as she placed one hand over her eye as she tried to figure out what her dream could have meant.

Jennah laid back in bed as she continued trying to figure it out. She had seen this abyss only once before when she looked into the mind of the dragon Kralkatorrik. She peered into its mind when it was heading to attack Ebonhawke. She was rattled when it happened but luckily the dragon turned it course. Sadly it turned to go and kill its champion Glint. Glint had helped the heroes of old as well as the newly formed Destinies Edge. As she thought more on it, she realized that the crystal in the dream also bore the colors of the elder dragon.

She thought about an exchange of letters with the leader of The Pact, Trahearne. She remembered back to his talks about Sylvari who had gotten close to Mordremoth. Even Trahearne could hear the temptation of Mordremoth in his mind. Thanks to the protection of the Pale Tree he was able to keep Mordremoth from taking him. She looked out the window again as she shook. Was this truly just a bad dream, or was this Kralkatorrik's calling? Jennah laid awake for the rest of the night trying to sort her thoughts out.

The sun began to rise on the city of Divinity's Reach as the birds began to chirp outside of her window. Jennah slowly got out of bed as she could hear some of the servants gathering at her door. It was time to get ready to begin her duties for the day. She was helped to get dressed as they escorted her down to the dining hall afterwards. The usual meal was already waiting as the chef explained it. She nodded and smiled politely as her mind had trailed off. When he finished and excused himself she still sat there as her mind stayed focused on the dream.

A blue gloved hand waved in front of her face as Jennah snapped back to reality. She jumped a bit and looked to see who it belonged to. "My Queen is everything all right today?" Jennah looked at the women in a blue outfit and long dark red hair. She appeared to be in her late twenties. She was there fourteen years ago when Jennah had her coronation to be queen. "Ah there you are. Welcome back to Tyria, Queen Jennah. Is something on your mind today?" The women asked in a motherly voice.

Jennah shook her head. "Sorry Countess Anise. I had a bad dream last night and I'm just battling my thoughts. Thank you for snapping me out of it." Countess Anise smiled as Jennah thought about her. Anise was the current leader of the Shining blade. For being so young Anise was dangerously intelligent and a Mesmer such as herself. She was Jennah's right hand and helped her in her early years.

Anise looked to Jennah. "My Queen if you would like I can hear of the dream and try and help sort it out. I talked with the guards outside your room and they told me how you woke up. It sounded very bad." Jennah looked back and put on a smile. "Thank you very much Countess. It was just a nightmare; I will be able to sort this out." Anise nodded as Jennah began to eat her meal.

Jennah finished some time later as she looked to Anise. The city outside the walls of the castle seemed to have sprung to life. The sound of footsteps and the talking of the city could be heard but very silently; shopkeepers selling wares and adventurers returning home to their families. Jennah let a smile take over her face as she turned to face a window. Anise stepped forward. "It has been a troubling couple of years with so many threats popping up. It's good to hear that this city has remained strong. Most of the people don't know what dangers have been stopped thanks to you." Jennah nodded as she got up from her chair and began to walk towards the door, Anise quickly getting to her side.

As they approached the main chamber, where Jennah would talk with her people to solve local disputes, Jennah turned to Anise. "Anise may I ask a favor of you?" Jennah looked to her as Anise nodded. "I need you to ready a messenger. I have heard that the Durmand Priory has come in possession of the Royal Krytan Locket and I would like to send a message making sure it is safe. Can you secure a safe passage?" Anise nodded and bowed. "I shall leave you in the hands of the guards and have it ready by lunch time my Queen." Jennah nodded as the doors opened and they split ways.

The time flew of the usual people asking about specific problems around town. Jennah sent Logan Thackeray's Seraph and members of the Shining Blade that she should spare to deal with the problems. Finally the time that the queen could take a break came as she walked to the library. Anise met her outside the doors and bowed. "Queen Jennah, the messenger is ready for you. I made sure that it knows where to go so when you are finished just send it on its way. I will join you before supper tonight." Jennah smiled and waved her hand. "Please Countess, take the night for yourself. It has been a while since you've had time to yourself. I'm certain there are friends you wish to see yourself." Anise nodded and bowed as she walked from the door.

Jennah entered the library as she sat in front of a carrier pigeon adorned in the colors of the city. The fabric was lightweight and was tailored to not hinder its flying abilities. She saw a piece of parchment and quill on the table next to a silver tube to attach to the pigeon. Jennah thought for a minute on who to address the letter to. She had heard of many great scholars in the Durmand Priory but had never been there in person. She thought for a couple minutes before a name popped into her head as she began to write.

Dear Ogden Stonehealer,

First I must apologize that our first conversation is by quill. I have heard many stories of the Priory by many of the members of your order here in Divinity's Reach. I wanted to write to you because you have been around through time of heroes new and old. I have heard that the Royal Krytan Locket is now in the possession of the Priory.

I wanted to ask if the locket was still showing my face or if anything has been altered in it. I shall inscribe a charm on the back of this parchment that will display my picture. Please let me know if there is anything that seems off about it or not. I do patiently await your reply and I do hope I may come and visit you when times are less dire. Thank you in advance for your help with this matter.

-Queen Jennah

Jennah flipped the page over as she scribbled a quick charm to display her image when activated. She then rolled up the parchment and slipped it into the tube. She closed the top as she grabbed a nearby candle and pour some of the wax on top before pressing the seal of the royal family on top. She attached the tube to the pigeon and took it to the window. "May Melandru grant you a quick flight." She kissed the bird gently on the head and released it into the wind as it quickly rose out of sight.

Jennah walked out of the library where two guards saluted and escorted her back to the main chamber to finish her meetings for the day. She thought to her dream in times of leisure before she sat at dinner and then later went to bed. She was hesitant to sleep but the fatigue from the prior night had paid its toll as she quickly fell asleep. The dream didn't return that night as she awoke fresh the next day.

The days passed as Jennah attended her normal duties. She hadn't suffered any nightmares so she discounted it as nothing more than a dream. As the noon hour got closer Anise entered the main chamber as she walked to Jennah. "My Queen, the messenger has returned and you apparently have a reply. I have set up everything inside of the library when you are ready." Jennah nodded as she began to head to the door. "Thank you, Countess. I shall be back shortly then. Please do take care of the last couple of citizens in my place? I trust your judgement." Jennah pointed to a small line as Anise nodded.

Jennah got to the library and opened the door as the guards saluted as usual. She approached the table as it just held the canister with the seal of the Great Dwarf on top of it. She smiled knowing it was from Ogden as he was one of the last dwarfs on the surface of Tyria. He was also one of the few to tell the stories of the days of old from what some members of the Priory had told her. Jennah broke the seal as she opened the canister and pulled the parchment out and began to read.

Dear Queen Jennah,

It is perfectly fine to talk by quill in times like these. It will always astound me how busy you humans are. In the years I have seen, your race has accomplished amazing feats. It seems like only yesterday I was helping the heroes of old fight against the minions of Primordus and helping Queen Salma over take the White mantle.

I digress though; I did look for the article you requested. It has been left in my care here in the Priory and only I have access to it next to Steward Gixx. I have seen the charm on the back of the page and looked to the pendant as well. The picture matched perfectly that you added. I will have to study this a bit more but the background in the picture showed purple. I have heard some humans talking about how proficient of a Mesmer you are so I'm assuming it is showing that.

Please do keep up the good work as a ruler to your people. The humans here talk about you all the time. You truly are a beacon of light to your people in these dark times. If your ancestor, Queen Salma, could see you now I'm certain she would be proud of what you have accomplished in your years.

-Ogden Stonehealer

Jennah sat there and shook a little at the letter. The only thing the locket was supposed to show was a portrait of her at the current time. The only color in the picture was skin, hair, eyes and such. The appearance of the purple aura around her made her worry again.

"Re...urn..." The dream started again as Jennah looked around. She tried to call out but her voice again left her to alone again. She shook her head as she began to walk around looking for the crystal again hoping it would end the nightmare faster. After what seemed like an hour of walking she was able to see the brightness of the crystal off in the distance as she ran to it.

As she approached the crystal she noticed something different. A second crystal floated in the air next to the first one as she could hear the voice again. "Return..." Jennah looked closer as she saw a dark spot inside of the crystals moving around. She looked down a little bit noticing that a small spot of purple began to grow underneath the crystals. It slowly began to grow as the crystals stopped moving for a second. Jennah watched the crystals shoot forward a bit as a large beam of purple shot from the spot hitting the ground.

The beam kept going before it slowly disappeared leaving a purple burn mark on the ground. From the mark, crystals matching the first ones grew from the ground. The crystals began to move around in unison as if searching for something. She looked closer to the crystals to see dark spots in them moving in unison as well. It hit Jennah as she stood still. "The crystals are eyes..." Her voice finally found her as she looked up at them in awe.

The crystals snapped to Queen Jennah as they looked at her. "Jennah…" The voice was deep as it was expecting her. "Return Jennah..." She jumped as she heard the crystals address her as she turned and began to run from them. The abyss began to shake as the voice echoed out. "RETURN!" The eyes quickly began to give chase to Jennah. She kept running till the shaking finally caught up to her as she fell to the ground. She turned around as the crystals rose into the sky as the voice echoed out. "Return, Jennah. Return to the crystal dragon!" The spot of purple formed underneath the crystal eyes as it shot the beam directly at her.

Jennah jumped up seeing her room as she quickly covered her mouth trying not to scream. She muffled her voice as the door remained closed as she sat in her bed sweating again. She turned to look out the window as she sat there panting a bit. She saw the darkness of the sky looming out the window while on the horizon was the breaking purple color of the day. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed and began to dress herself.

She slowly opened the doors as the guards saluted her as per the usual. She bowed gently back as she began to walk down the hallway. Before she could turn the corner she overheard the guards talking. "Is it just me or did it seem her eyes were purple?" The other guard nodded. "Yeah they were. She must be getting ready for her jubilee this year. It marks her fourteenth year of being queen. It's a good color to choose in my opinion."

Jennah began to quickly walk down to the library as she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and the quill. This time the letter was directed to the leader of the Vanguard in Ebonhawke. She wanted to know if Kralkatorrik was stirring or on the move anywhere. She attached the seal of the royal family and sent it off quickly. Jennah sighed as she watched the pigeon leave before she turned to leave. She opened the door to see Anise standing on the other side.

"Aha. There you are Queen Jennah. The guards had told me you left your room earlier than usual. They also told me that you had a slight change." Anise looked closely as Jennah's eyes as they swirled purple around the pupil. Anise looked at her skeptically. Something was bothering the queen with these nightmares but Anise couldn't tap into Jennah's mind to find out. There's been a mental block that Anise hadn't noticed before and now it was completely blocking her out. "Let me guess, the purple eyes are for the party next month correct?"

Jennah nodded. "Y-yes Countess it is. I thought that seeing humanity helping unite Tyria to fight the dragons, I would dawn the colors of Queen Salma who united the humans in Tyria all those years ago." Anise nodded as she kept looking Jennah over. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Queen Jennah. I shall go and get a committee ready to start setting the party up then. They are waiting for you in the dining hall so please make your way down there post haste." Anise bowed as Jennah bowed as well. They both parted ways as Jennah looked back to the window.

Jennah continued her days like normal, happy that no one really questioned her about the change. She was trying to figure it all out herself as the nightmares went away again. Anise kept a close eye on the queen. She was waiting for a chance to peer into Jennah's mind to figure out what was wrong with the queen. Sadly, whatever had the block on her seemed to only get stronger day after day. Anise finally gave up after a week and focused on her duties in the Shining Blade and setting up the Queen's Jubilee.

The week leading into the jubilee Jennah noticed something new. The dreams were gone but she could hear the echoing voice at random times during the day. Jennah had gotten a letter back from Ebonhawke that she wasn't happy with. They told her that Kralkatorrik was on the move but nothing that could be predicted. This gave her fears as the voice had gotten louder in the past days. When the voice was too loud in her head she would excuse herself from the meeting she was in till the voice died down. Anise kept a close watch each time this would happen. Anise tried to peer into her mind each time this happened but again to no avail.

The day before the jubilee finally arrived as the party was already starting to kick off. Fireworks were launched into the air as they burst into multiple colors. A giant one would burst every couple of minutes to show the royal family seal in purple. Jennah stood on a balcony as she waved down to the people as they cheered for her. It was the night before her coronation, but people celebrated like it was today anyway.

The cheers from the people always made Jennah smile. In the back of her head she could hear the voice roaring loudly for her to return. She tried her best to ignore it as Anise stepped onto the balcony behind her. "Kryta has been through a lot since your father, Queen Jennah. You have ended the greatest war the human race will ever see. You have been able to help unite the five major races to fight against the dragons. People will sing of your rule for centuries." Jennah turned and nodded with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Countess. Your words put me at ease for tomorrow's actual celebration. With the threat of Mordremoth gone I'm certain the other races are celebrating in their own way. After this week is done I shall call another summit to discuss the next course of our battle."

Jennah looked Anise with a smile. "Please Countess, take the night for yourself. You spent the last month working on this party and you should be down there enjoying it with the people. I will retire soon so I'm well rested for tomorrow." Anise nodded and bowed as she took her leave. Jennah turned and looked back over the people. She smiled as she saw Sylvari talking with the Humans as Asura peddled their wares to the children. She looked to her left as she saw a one armed Charr and a women with pitch black hair waving. She waved back happy to see the two of them were able to make it to the party.

Jennah finally decided to head back into the castle as she opened the door. The voice in her head finally left her to her own thoughts. The moon was high in the sky as she looked out a window to see more fireworks going off. She turned the corner to the hallway that had her room.

Jennah looked down the hall as something was off. The regular guards were not by her door. In their place stood two human looking figures. Their skin was completely black with cracks in the skin all over. Inside the cracks was the same purple swirl as her eyes with purple crystals like the ones in her dreams poking out. Jennah let out a short gasp wondering what branded, minions of Kralkatorrik, were doing in the castle.

The two branded looked to her as they sparked to life. They began to run down the hallway at her quickly. Jennah backed up to the wall as she put up a protective barrier around herself. The branded began to start hitting the barrier trying to break it down. Jennah tried to yell out for help but her voice had left her like in her dreams. She kept the barrier up until she heard the voice return in her head. The barrier broke as the voice in her head roared for her to return. The branded quickly grabbed her lifting her to her feet. Jennah tried to move her body but she soon realized she was just along for the ride now.

Jennah watched as the branded looked at each other as they nodded and began to walk down the hallway. Jennah slowly began to follow them as her body moved on her own. She thought to herself, "This has to be another dream. I just have to wake up again and this will be over!" Jennah struggled and tried to scream out again but her voice was still gone. Her body moved with the branded as they began to walk down the hallway.

They began to climb the stairs as they were heading to the highest tower in the city. They all kept climbing up as they turned a corner where a couple of Shining Blade watching the fireworks. The guards turned around and saluted to Queen Jennah. One guard stepped forward as he smiled. "Ah Queen Jennah and Countess Anise, this is an amazing celebration you have going on. Even standing guard here we can see a lot." One of the branded began to motion as if it were talking. Jennah tried to talk to the guards but nothing came out.

The guard turned and pointed down the stair well. "I'm certain that you can get a wonderful view all the way to Queensdale up there. Please do be careful though, it seems that the wind is starting to pick up." The guard smiled as Jennah wondered why the guards weren't attacking the branded. They were right there on either side of her but the guards did nothing to help. Finally she noticed the eyes of one of them. Their eyes seemed glazed over with a haze of purple in them. They were being hypnotized. Whatever had a grasp on her body had a grasp on her magic. She was the one casting the spell to make it seem like the branded weren't there.

They continued to walk down the hallway as the guards went back to the fireworks. Jennah tried to scream with all her might but nothing came out. She tried to shake her head and to try and run but her body wouldn't obey her wishes. They finally got to the top of the staircase and opened the door as it let out onto another balcony. This time it looked over the orrery garden. The solar system moved like it did every day while underneath was a massive party. Most of the cities nobles were down there enjoying their night as a toast to Jennah's rule.

One of the branded pointed out in the distance as Jennah shook in fear. It was a form that Jennah had only seen once but could never forget. Flying into the city was the figure of the elder dragon Kralkatorrik. As it drew closer she realized it was not the elder dragon but it was much bigger than its other champion The Shatterer. Jennah tried to scream as a warning but the only thing that happened was her hands slowly raised into the air. One of the branded began to motion again as if it were talking as the nobles below cheered. The dragon got closer as the glass above the garden began to shake from the wind. Some of the nobles looked a little scared until one of the branded moved then they cheered again.

There were stories told of when Jennah made a construct of the dragon to save Ebonhawke years ago and now the nobles thought it was nothing but a show. Tears slowly began to fall down Jennah's cheeks as the dragon was now almost on top of her. The wingspan easily covered the city as it kept its eyes on her. The branded next to her motioned one more time as the crowd gave one more giant cheer to Queen Jennah as the dragon floated looking to her. Elsewhere in the city Countess Anise was running back to the castle trying to make her way through the crowd.

The dragon's wings would make the glass shudder each time they flapped, as he looked at Jennah. "You peered into my master's mind years ago human. Did you not think that he wouldn't look back? We have heard the stories of the fall of the dragons of death and jungle. He will succeed where they have failed. It all starts here!" The dragon let out a roar that strained the glass but didn't break it before opening its mouth while looking to Jennah.

Jennah could see the familiar speck in the dragon's mouth knowing the beam from her dreams was about to come. She stood there unable to move as the tears flowed freely down her as she thought to herself hoping someone would hear. "I am sorry Kryta. Please be strong." She looked to the dragon as he launched his fiery trail to her. The fire hit the balcony dead on as Jennah could hear in her mind. "You belong to the crystal dragon now. Enjoy your coronation by fire."

As the dragon's fire faded his body burst into millions of purple butterflies. The crowd below erupted into applause as the glass around the orrery garden slowly settled back down. The butterflies went and joined the fireworks that were starting to go off again. Jennah bowed as she held her hands up high again. "My loyal subjects, on the day of the fourteenth anniversary of my coronation as queen I wanted to give you a show. I would also like to give you an announcement that after today I will be in talks with the other races to set up the second Dragon Bash in celebration of the slaying of Mordremoth. Please enjoy the rest of the day; I will bring more details when I can!"

The crowd erupted again as Jennah bowed and turned to walk back into the castle. The two branded walked with her into the castle. Jennah dropped her face as they passed a mirror. Her skin was black like the branded as a dress had formed behind her the same color. Her skin was cracked with the purple swirls all around. Around the top of her head was a collection of crystals to look like a crown. She grinned and looked to the other branded. "And soon every human will be at the mercy of the crystal dragon."

A few days passed as Ogden was looking through some old text in the Durmand Priory. He had been reading up on the Royal Krytan Locket to figure out more about the magic behind it. It had taken him a while to find the texts he was looking for in the library. He grabbed the locket and took a look inside. The portrait had changed from Queen Jennah to an outline of her. On the inside was a swirling vortex of black and purple. "Oh this can't be good." Ogden worried. He quickly moved out of his room and to the library as he came across some humans. "You there, boy!" Ogden pointed to one as the human perked up. "Who is the queen's protector?" The human thought for a second. "That would be Countess Anise of the Shining Blade, why?" Ogden sighed as he turned to go back to his room. "You humans may be in for a very bad day."


End file.
